Why Can't I Love My Cousin!
by Anny-chan Yandere
Summary: Hikari and Shougo were so close when they were little. They are now in high school and are extremely drifted apart. This is when Hikari discovers her feelings for her cousin. What will she do? Will she confess or never tell him her feelings? Read to find out I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**READ! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST THEN DO NOT READ!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT**

This story begins with Hikari and Shougo Kousaka who live in Hidaka, Japan. They are cousins that basically act like brother and sister. They grew up together. They were very close, but when they got into middle school everything changed. Hikari went on the path to be an awkward otaku and Shougo went on the path to be a social athlete. Hikari played MMOs and RPGs while Shougo did soccer and track. Whenever they would be around each other it would be so awkward, mainly because of how awkward Hikari was and their differences. They did have similarities though. They both liked some of the same video games and music. They even watched some of the same YouTubers. Hikari was jealous of Shougo's attention. He always got so much freaking attention. Everyone loved Shougo, even Hikari. In high school, they were extremely drifted apart. This is when Hikari realized her love for Shougo. She knew he would never love her back, or so she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**READ! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST THEN DO NOT READ!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT**

Hikari and Shougo go to the same high school. Hikari is only a year younger than Shougo. She is a second year and he is a third year. She sees him every now and then since he does after school sports and she is in the manga club. She had to stay at school later than usual because they were making manga and she was almost done with it so she wanted to finish it. She was so tired. She passed the soccer field and saw him. She walked faster. She did not want to be seen by him. It was too late. "Hey Hikari!" She turned to see Shougo smiling and waving his arms in the air. She nervously walked to him. "H-Hello...Onii-chan..." She looked at the ground because she was nervous and blushing. His smile disappeared. "What's wrong Imouto?..." Hikari hated and loved when he called her that. "N-Nothing...I'm just surprised to see you here this late..." That was a lie. She knew he stayed at school late almost everyday because of his sports. He smiled again. "Oh actually I stay late like everyday." "Oh...I didn't know that..." Once again a lie. He chuckled. She looked up. "W-What?.." She was extremely nervous now. Did he know that she was lying? She didn't know, which made her more uncomfortable. "Oh nothing. It's just that you are so cute when you are nervous." He was smiling, but she could tell that he was blushing a bit. She blushed a deep red. He chuckled again. "Why do you get so nervous around me? Is it maybe because you love me?..." Hikari felt like she couldn't breathe. She said the first excuse that came to her mind. "O-Of course I do! You are my cousin after all!" She didn't mean to yell, but she did. Shougo sighed. "I mean love as in you love me like you want to have sex with me." He blushed deep red now. "I-I mean like you want to marry me or s-something..." Hikari now felt like her heart was about to beat out her chest. There was silence for what seemed like forever. Shougo finally broke the silence. "Well this is hard for me to say, but I love you..." She almost had a heart attack. "Y-You mean like as in you want to marry me?..." He was now looking at the ground. "...y-yes.." He kissed her as soon as her said that. Hikari was so shocked. It was like her dream that wasn't really her dream came true. Hikari let him kiss her. His arms were around her waist. She didn't even realize it, but she put her arms around his neck. Their bodies were touching. Hikari could feel his body heat and the sweat on his shirt. All those bitchy popular girls were right, he is one hell of a kisser. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. They finally stopped kissing and that's when Hikari realized they were at school. She hoped no one saw. Well like no one knows who she is so if anyone saw they wouldn't be like "OH SHIT! THEY KISSED, BUT THEY ARE COUSINS!" They were still in that position, but not kissing. They were staring into each other's eyes, as if they were trying to tell what they were thinking. "I really do." Shougo was still blushing. "I'm guessing you love me too...since you let me kiss you..." She looked away. "Y-Yeah...and I have for a long time..." Shougo's eyes widen a bit. "Really?.. Same here..." Her eyes were now wider than his. She was so shocked. She always thought that he would never like someone like her and that is his cousin. "A-Are you serious?..." "Very.." She looked away again. He giggled and kissed her cheek. "Let's walk home together." They let go of each other and grabbed their things. They then awkwardly walked home together. Hikari didn't know if this was just a one time thing, but she knew that she now loved him more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST THEN DO NOT READ!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT**

It had been a few days since then. Hikari didn't know what to think. Was he really in love with her or was he just desperate? Was this real or was it just a joke? Hikari didn't know. She stayed away from Shougo and didn't respond to his texts or calls. It was a mistake though. Shougo was really worried that he scared her with the sudden kiss. He was bummed out all the time because of it. He was even not being good at sports he was so upset. He really cared about her. He really loved her. Shougo is always bubbly so when he suddenly became so glum, it was all around the school. Of course since it was all around the school, Hikari knew about it. She felt so guilty. She needed to talk to him, but she was so nervous. The next day during lunch, she was silently eating her lunch. She had no friends so she had no one to eat lunch with. Hikari was half way through her lunch when she saw Shougo walk into her class. She almost fell out of her chair. Girls surrounded him and awed at how hot he is. Shougo gently smiled at them. "Excuse me ladies. I would love to stay and chat with all of you, but I am here to have a important discussion with someone." Hikari could barely breathe. The girls all replied with an "Awww." and moved out of his way. Hikari kept eating her lunch, acting like she didn't know he was there. Shougo walked towards Hikari and she kept on eating. When he was finally in front of her desk he said "Hikari!" he smiled. "I know you know I'm here." She nervously looked up at him. He was smiling as usual. She looked around to see everyone staring at him and murmuring. "Why is he talking to her?" "Who is she?" "Are they dating?" She looked back up at Shougo, who was still smiling. She smiled awkwardly. "H-Hi Shougo..." He finally stopped smiling. "I need to talk to you." "P-Privately?..." "If you want." "Uh...please..." He held out his hand and she grabbed it. They walked out together. "So..." She had finally said when they stopped walking and he let go of her hand. "D-Did I scare you Imouto?..." She eyes widen and tears began to roll down her face. He spoke again. "Is that why you won't talk to me?..." "No...of course not..." Tears formed in his eyes. "Then why are you avoiding me? Didn't you say you love me?.." They were both crying now. "Of course I love you!" He was silent. "I just...this isn't exactly normal though...and I was just processing all of this..." He stopped crying. "Oh...I see..." Hikari was started bawling. It was her fault he was doing badly at school and sports. She was curled into a ball crying. "W-Why are you crying?.." She kept crying. "It's all my fault!" Shougo was confused. "What is your fault?" She stopped crying and looked at him "You thought I was ignoring you and was scared of you so you got upset and did poorly in school." "No no no no no. It's my fault for jumping to conclusions." Hikari didn't agree with him, but she also didn't want to to argue. "She stood up. "O-Oh.." She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Shougo..." He giggled and hugged her back. "I love you so much too Hikari..."


	4. Chapter 4

**READ! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST THEN DO NOT READ!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT**

It had been about a week since then. Hikari's favorite week out of the entire year was finally here. Every year, her parents leave for a week to go on a vacation. Her little brother goes to his frfriend's house for that whole week, so she has the whole house all to herself. Before her parents left, they bought her tons of snacks. She said goodbye to her parents as they left. Her brother, Nagisa, was leaving in two hours. "Nagisa! Make sure you have all your things together!" Nagisa whined. "But I'm leaving in two hours!" "Exactly, so get fucking ready!" Nagisa sighed. "Fine." He went to get his stuff ready. The two hours passed rather quickly. Nagisa hugged Hikari right before he left. "Bye bye Onee-chan." She hugged him back awkwardly. "Goodbye Nagisa." As soon as he walked out of the door, Hikari sprinted upstairs and into her room. She made sure she had all of her snacks and such. She put on her headphones. Hikari was about to play a MMO, but her cell rang. She groaned and answered it without looking to see who it was. "Hello?" "Hello Imouto!" She recognized that voice immediately. It was Shougo. "O-Oh...hi Onii-chan..." "I heard your parents left for the week." Hikari knew where this was going. "Yeah...so?" "I was wondering if I could come over later." "W-Why?" He giggled. "It's a surprise." "Oh okay...sure you can come over." "How about in an hour?" "That's fine.." "Alright. See you then. Bye." "B-Bye..." He hung up. Hikari was a little scared. It seemed like forever, but the hour finally passed. The door bell rang.


End file.
